


accident

by NERDHANDS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Bottom Papyrus, Bottom Papyrus Always, Breeding Kink, Chapter Two Has;, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fucked Silly, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Rough Sex, Sub Papyrus, Tiny Aftercare, Top Sans, Unrealistic Sex, handjob, hints of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NERDHANDS/pseuds/NERDHANDS
Summary: It was a complete accident-- he couldn't find Sans and the only place he hadn't looked was that strange little shed behind the house. How was he supposed to know it was dangerous?





	1. lost

          It'd been unwise to fiddle with that machine. The shed was locked for a reason, wasn't it, and he'd gone and broken into it, nearly tearing the door off its hinges. Hopefully Sans wouldn't be too mad. Papyrus was worried. It'd been almost two days since the human had come and gone and he hadn't seen his sibling since!

          Sniffling, he tucked his scarf higher up around his jaw. The machine... All it did was send him to the ruins entrance, closed up tightly by curious vines. Aside from that, nothing else seemed out of the ordinary.

          It was just so _cold._

          The snow on the ground was the same and so were the blowing winds and swaying trees, but somehow it seemed even more frigid than usual and that was saying something. Skeletons weren't easily susceptible to temperatures. But... it was a strange cold. It ate at him.

          The machine hadn't given him any insight to his brother's whereabouts.

          Papyrus allowed a forlorn frown to creep across his features for but a moment as he trudged through the snow before he mustered up a smile and clenched his fists to ground himself. "SANS IS FINE! AFTER ALL, ONLY THE **_AMAZING_** SANS COULD RAISE SOMEONE LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" 

         Even if Sans was only a 1 HP monster and he was terribly lazy when he never picked up his sock and liked to live off ketchup and always ate grease and positively refused to stay awake at his posts, he was still _amaz_ \--

                " **what the fuck.** "

          Papyrus spun around, mouth agape in surprise. That was definitely Sans' voice, and his stature and--

               "S-SANS..." His voice rose an octave and wavered, eyes wide. He couldn't bring himself to scold Sans over the cuss. "SANS, B-BROTHER, ARE YOU...?"

         He stumbled forward, hands extended to grasp the shorter skeleton. There was a jagged chunk missing from his skull and his smile was brittle.

        A single eyelight was blown wide and glaring, drenched in the same shade of red as his scarf. It was startlingly pretty ( but Papyrus found blue brought him much more comfort ).

        Sans was gone, blipping out of existence when Papyrus was within arms reach.

        Confusion set in his bones. Sans was injured - badly, far too badly to still be conscious - but he was running from him. Why? Was he ashamed? Papyrus would never -  ** _!_**

             "-- _nYEH!_ "

       His front was suddenly flush against the snow, arm twisting awkwardly in his fall. The carpals in his wrist protested as he tried to support himself, glancing over his shoulder inquisitively.

        Sans was there again, arms extended in a shoving manner.

              "SANS? SANS, WHAT HAS HAPPENED, PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU!"

        That same eye bored into him, manic grin twitching and looking for all the world to be dangerously on the edge of cracking. His brother looked so absolutely broken. What had happened? Had the human-- had the _human_  done something??

 

\----

 

               " _shut up_ ," his tone didn't waver even if his body quivered, eyes darting over Papyrus's lax form. It certainly _looked_ like his brother, aside from the perfect teeth and the fact he was all there.

         He left his brother at home, eating... spaghetti. Who was this?

              "what kinda _impasta_ are you?"

         It was a test.

              "IMPOSTER?! BUT I AM--" A pause, a groan-- "SANS, THAT WAS DREADFUL! WE DID NOT EVEN _MENTION_ PASTA! HOW COULD YOU EVE _EEEEE **!**_ "

        The rant trailed into a squeal as he gripped the lanky skeletons boot to drag him close and flip him onto his back. It'd been a long while since he'd used less morbid puns. Years.

        Years since he'd seen his brother so ALIVE and boastful and simply unrelenting in his cheer. _Sure_ , Papyrus was still jolly and loud but something was wrong. Just like something was wrong with _him_. They matched, and he adored it even if he couldn't remember why.

        But here he was.. this **old** version of his brother. Bones pristine and smooth, teeth straight and bleached white. He struggled and Sans realized how tightly he was clutching the limb. He smelled clean and Sans felt warmth seep through the red boot. 

          He was so...  alive? That was all he could keep thinking.

          Alive.

_Alive._

_**Alive.** _

               "A-AH-- **_!_** BROTHER...! ”

          He struggled through his haze and realized he'd hooked the leg over his shoulder and formed a tongue; licking at the exposed fibula.

               "..i'm not your bro." His grin edged up higher, expecting fright, but his brother's warped image only nodded jerkily.

               "I-I AM WELL AWARE YOU'RE NOT _MY_ S-SANS, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE NOT MY _BROTHER!"_

        Drool pooled in his mouth. That was such a _Papyrus_ thing to say. Did he taste as sweet as he sounded?

              "h-heh... _tibia_ honest, that makes me happy to hear." 

        The answering noise was a groan that pitched as he went back to suckling, conjured tongue wiggling between his tibia and fibula, tongue at the warm cartilage cushioning the joints. He tasted _sweet_ , faintly of sweat but strongly of cinnamon. Sans bit down until he sliced through, moaning as marrow dribbled onto his tongue. _Sweet Asgore's horns._

              " _SANS!_ SANS O- _OW_ STOP, SANS, I DON'T UNDERSTAND--"

              He didn't stop, lapping at the small indents until they ceased their sluggish drip. Mmm.. Sans scraped his teeth along his patella before parting his mouth and sinking into a sturdy ( it'd been so long since he described his brother as anything but brittle, weak, unstable ) femur. He relished Papyrus' escalating cries.

              The question slips from him before he fully registers his own desire. "ya know what sex is, right?"

          The younger skeleton was panting, face already flushed with magic. He nodded jerkily, chin quivering and teeth clamped shut tightly. So beautiful, so _fresh_.

               Sans leered. "good, because.. i'm gonna fuck you, alright?" 

               " _OH_." Its breathless, startled, and his fear is pliable. 

               "what's the matter, paps?" he licked his teeth, halved gaze flicking over Papyrus in  _starvation_. "is _the great papyrus_ not strong enough to handle a good fucking _?_ "

          He had to admit, watching the sweet orange flush spread farther was intoxicating and saliva dripped at the corners of his mouth. He wanted to devour him whole 

               "S-SANS ** _!_** HOW CRUDE, PLEASE ** _!_** " Despite this, he noticed the glow peeking out from the top of Papyrus's battle body. A little dirty language, eh?

               "hm? what's the matter, _bro?_ " The glow brightened and he raked his teeth across bone in excitement. "i know you're the greatest, surely _ya_ can handle my _amazing_ dick... _?_ "

          It wavered. Well _**damn**_... he never knew.

               He didn't miss a beat. " _baby bro_ , do you want your _big brother's fat cock?"_

          A strangled noise stuck in the taller skeleton's throat and Sans felt his shorts get fuller, magic needing no more than that to fully manifest. He dug his teeth back into the tender bone to ground himself and moaned aloud with the accompanying shriek.

        So _hot_. The marrow was _just_ \--

        Sans released the limb entirely to let it drop down at his side, nestled securely between both long legs. His fingers curled into the bottom half of the others armor despite Papyrus's feeble attempts to clamp his legs shut or grasp at his clothing.  Something was wrong with his hand, and Sans wasted no time taking advantage in his weakness.

               "S-SAHNS, PLEASE, _WAIT_ \--" Papyrus slurred, reluctance and embarrassment making Sans all the more eager to finish.

         He shifted enough to get the bottoms off one leg before he simply tore the flimsy fabric, letting the strips dangle off a - _sweet, delectable_ \- dainty ankle before focusing on where they centered.

          Soft magic already sat nestled within his healthy pelvic girdle, wetness pooling in the snow underneath them. Was it truly so easy to rile the other up? 

          Sans wasted no time in leaning over and burying his face within the folds, not bothering to spread Papyrus open with his hands. Papyrus's shriek was expected and coveted, gloved hands scrambling to grasp at his skull but taking conscious care to avoid the gaping maw at his crown. It was _sweet_  but Sans was far more focused on wiggling his tongue inside the small entrance along with a few curious phalanges, thumbing at the peaking nub.

          Papyrus was already mewling so prettily as his wide tongue parted his dripping vulva over and over and delved inside. The cries of delight pitched with every thrust of the muscle, lapping at the constricting walls almost lovingly. God, he tasted _good,_  there was no other word for it. It was the best tasting meal he'd had in years. _So good, so good._  

        Papyrus was **tight** , barely enough room for his tongue and a finger to fit but he thrust harder until he could force two, three-- Legs nappedd over his shoulders and pressed him deeper as Papyrus's spine arched hard enough to crack. Sans found his face smashed against Papyrus's pelvis as he inhaled deeply. Soap. Cinnamon. **Fuck**. A sharp nip to his swollen clit and a jab of fingers was all it took for Papyrus to stumble over the edge, sobbing and squealing his release as it squirted across his mandible.

       Sans scooted away once Papyrus's limbs turned to jelly with the lower half of his face and hands covered in orange fluids. He was so hungry.

       Throbbing brought his attention back into focus, reaching down to palm his tented front. It pulsed against the seam of his already soaked shorts.

               "p-papy, look what you did to me. look what you did to your big brother."

       It took a moment but his soft words coaxed Papyrus to peek up, breathing shallowly as he took in the sight of Sans pulling his shorts down enough to free himself. The weight settled nicely in his palm, the pseudo-flesh engorged and fit to burst. The magic was pulsing brightly, lighting their small area.

          "SAAAANSSS...." Papyrus was hiccuping, his legs shaking as he reached forward. Sans scrambled on his hands and knees - like a slobbering dog - and gripped onto the others arms, pulling himself up until their teeth clinked together.

        His length slid slickly against Papyrus, moaning as Papyrus cried. His baby brother was so _sensitive_. He rolled his hips into the others despite his tears and forced his tongue past the younger's teeth. His tongue curled easily around the others, devouring him whole in all his heavenly essence. The slippery mound felt like _home_ against his girth. 

          San pulled away, licking the mix of fluid from his chops before he dropped his head and sunk his teeth greedily into a rib, feeling it creak and crack beneath the pressure. Papyrus howled and bucked, sending San grinding into sensitive magic and turning Papyrus into a withering mess. Damn.

          Straightening up, Sans grabbed a hold of himself and rubbed the heavy head along the outer folds, smearing copious amounts of pre-cum and relishing in the marking of his territory. Venturing further, the head spread the lips apart and ran along the dripping slit, nudging against the throbbing nub and startling a breathless cry from Papyrus, hips either jerking in an attempt to thrust himself **down** onto the awaiting length or _away_.

               "you want it, papy? do you want your big brother's cock?"

          His answer was a wail.

               "P-PLEASE ** _!_** BROTHER! IT'S SO HOT! SO HOT ARG-- IT HURTS, IT HURTS MY TUMMY!"

          Fuck. **Fuck**. _Papyrus_ was so hot. 

          He pushed one of those sweet, sinewy legs up to Papyrus chest and laid the other out around his waist, ogling the spread lips before him. The folds were beautiful, marmalade in color and glistening with heavy droplets of what he swore was the sweetest honey.

          _ **(** _ Or marrow. He didn't know what's wanted from this Papyrus anymore. ** _)_**

             "f-fuck, papy. you're already so wet.. your cunt is dripping for me, but I think it's already too much. i'll just make it wetter--" He took care to press the head in, listening to the little _pop_ it made as it broke through. Mmm... the heat was tempting, Papyrus's innards suckling at the tip. He pulled back, dipping in for another teasing taste--

             "SANS!" Papyrus cracked his skull against the ground, back arching as his bones rattled, "PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING, PLEASE, JUST DONTA _RGGLUG_ \--"

          His words were lost as Sans thrust in cleanly, his girth forcing the tight walls to spread around him like he belonged; like he owned the place. It was a snug fit, magic stretched to accommodate his considerable width as he bottomed out with a grunt, pressing their pelvises flush with a _squelch_.

         Sans peered down, moan wedged in his throat. The orange ectoplasm was opaque and his own ruby magic burned so bright he could clearly see where the teeny cunt was stretched to its limit. Papyrus screamed, limbs seizing.

         Sans hadn't bothered to ask if he'd done this before, but the way he went limp and delirious was answer enough. This somehow made it sweeter.

               "F-FULL... SO.. FULL.."

         Papyrus was drooling, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and hands spasming as they scrambled for purchase amongst the snow. He always lacked eye lights, but his sockets still managed to look glazed over.

         He looked freshly fucked and tuckered out already.

             "y-you're so beautiful."

         His fingers shoved up his top and curled around Papyrus bottom most ribs, pulling out before using his hold to plunge him back down onto his waiting length. Papyrus sobbed, hips stuttering against his own and walls clenching sporadically around him. It was so good. He pulled out, teasing the quivering hole before delving back inside.

               " d-damn paps.. look at you, t-taking me like a champ. you were made for this, for big brother's cock, h-huh? "

        He repeated the motions, slipping free and dragging his baby brother back down onto his plump erection when Papyrus babbled for more. Slick walls would clench angrily around him, pushing and pulling and practically begging for him to stay with its constrictions as he slid out.

            " you want me so badly baby. dont worry, big bro will take care of you, real good care.. i'll fill you up. you'll never grow hungry, not again. "

        He rubbed his hand along the magic swell at Papyrus stomach, keeping their coupling protected -- drool gathered in his mouth once more as he realized he could **FEEL** the way he plowed into Papyrus, how the walls shifted and stretched each time his cock plunged inside and forced Papyrus insides to rearrange themselves for him. It was intoxicating and he couldn't prevent himself from delving up the next time he dragged Papyrus down.

               " 'm gonna fill you up so much paps-- you're gonna have my _kids_ \-- "

        Papyrus gurgled, head loling as he bounced down on his brother's girth, thrusting and grinding in an effort to get more, **_MORE_** \-- Sans granted his wish, rolling himself onto his knees and yanking Papyrus's bottom half up higher. He slid home in the next thrust, Papyrus fluttering around him.

          Papyrus would buck up as he'd thrust down, sliding in easily. There was a faint smile on the lanky skeletons face that would morph into an 'O' whenever he was refilled. It was lewd and Sans loved it--

             "B-BROTHER~! aAAH~ BIG BROTHER PLEASE! IM GONNA--" His cries dissolved into weepy moans, rolling up into their wet connection.

       Sans brought a hand down between them to finish Papyrus as he turned his head and sunk his teeth into the nearby calf with a brutal snap of his hips.

            "BIG B-BROTHEEEEER!!" Papyrus's mouth fell open, sockets going blank as his back arched and strained -- orange fluids dribbled out around the length plugging him up and slicked his pelvis as it spilled.

               " mmm... that's right, papyrus. " Sans rubbed the sweet nectar into his bone, basking in the soft moans that rose. " i did this. big brother fucked you open, didn't he? "

         Sans allowed himself a moment to gently thrust his brother through his orgasm before he grabbed a hold of both legs and threw them over his shoulder. The jostling made Papyrus whine and beg to stop but he paid no heed, breathing deeply as he thrust forward again.

            " it's my turn little bro.. you have to be wide enough to hold everything I'm giving.. you're going to have so many..." he rubbed at his pseudo stomach again, grin nearly breaking his face in two.

        Papyrus wailed so beautifully as he was skewered into the snow, face covered in saliva and a mix of fluids from their earlier kiss. He was swollen on the inside, walls pulsing around the cock cleaving him open again and again-- the overstimulation was killing him, squirming as Sans bit and bit him until marrow spilled just as much as any other liquid so far.

       Sans felt himself swell, staring down at where they were connected to watch himself disappear into the slick folds. Everything about them was a mess and his soul sang. His fingers tightened on ribs, feeling one give and dust in his hand.

               " h-here it comes papy, " that red eye peered at him, half lidded, " going to fill you up **_hngh_** \---"

          He pressed as deep as he could, erection throbbing as he came, cum splattering the swollen passageway with his mark. He rocked his hips as the squeezing walls milked him for all he had, cum sluggishly pumping from him as he collapsed onto his brother's chest.

        The lanky skeleton shuddered, choking as wet heat filled up every crack and crevice his magicked genitalia had to offer. It was a strange feeling but it warmed his bones and he spasmed as he was brought to a third orgasm.

         It was nice, having Papyrus orgasm again after being filled with his own. He stayed inside, rocking his hips gently so Papyrus would never forget this feeling. Never forget being filled and fucked to the brim by his brother.

         Sans had all night to ensure he wouldn't forget. And then, maybe he wouldn't be so hungry anymore.


	2. why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted more.  
> There is _fanart._ NSFW.  
>  http://sonos-sin-sanctum.tumblr.com/post/158365271873

             “call me blood while you’re here.”

         The Not-Sans nudged him awake with his foot purely to tell him that. His vision was bleary and he twisted to look around. It brought to light all the soreness in his bones and he whined softly, body trembling.

            “s-shit, stop papy. you look good stretched out like that.”

         Papyrus frowned gently, cheeks flushing. They were in a sentry station, a real one, not his cardboard one. There were empty boxes piled in a corner and he realized belatedly the window was boarded shut and he could hear the wind wailing outside.

        He was lying on a tattered blanket and a flattened pillow, bones creaking in protest as he tried to sit. He was bare from the waist down and his top was split, bones clicking quietly as he shivered.

              “W-WHERE…?”

         Blood had the decency to look meek, sweat dotting his brow bone.

              “heh, your _uh_ , shorts ripped. a dog stole your boot.”

         Surprisingly the dog hadn't been vicious; more annoying if anything.

              “I-IT’S COLD, BROTHER.”

         Blood seemed to perk at the name, in more ways than one, though his expression looked thoughtful. He tugged off his coat and offered it.

         Skeletons didn't feel cold, but Papyrus could have anything he wanted.

          There was a long silence, where Papyrus simply gaped. But soon enough long fingers curled into the fabric and Papyrus brought it close with a childish curiosity. He rarely got to hold Sans’ jacket! He brought it his face and inhaled.

          Foreign scents assaulted him ( _dust, iron, sweat, **himself**_ ) but underneath it all was undeniably his brothers. Orange magic dotted his eyes and a happy trill left him. He missed his brother.

              “T-THANK YOU, BUT I KNOW FOR A FACT THIS WILL NOT FIT, BUT THE GREAT PAPY- P...P..”

        Slick smacks echoed throughout the small area as Blood gripped himself and thrust into his hand. Papyrus’s expression and noises had been too much to resist.

         “B-BROTHER!”

              “s-shit, _yeah_ papy. call for your big brother, i’ll warm you up.”

         They both colored red and orange respectively for different reasons. Papyrus had never been so horrified or embarrassed this much in his life. This night was a disaster. He just wanted his brother.

         He squeaked when something dragged across his exposed ribs and he glanced up, seeing Blood with one hand stroking himself and the other fondling his bones. Up this close, he could make out the bulbous head dribbling a lighter red fluid, almost pink. Blood’s hand moved slowly, phalange dipping into the slit and groaning.

         Papyrus was mesmerized.

              “ya wanna lend me a hand, lil bro?”

         Before he knew it, Papyrus had his hand curled around the girth. His fingers were long and thin but just barely wrapped around the whole thing. He flushed, rubbing his fingers against the pulsing lines of magic.

         Blood was already groaning, having worked himself up. He rocked into the circle of Papyrus’s fingers, urging him to roll with the motions. Papyrus caught on, stroking the length gently.

              “h-harder. mmm… yeah, **yeah** just like that. now rub your finger under the head when you stroke u-u-up _sssshit_ yes--”

         Papyrus watched the magic growing in his palm, jerking his hand harder as it thickened and pulsed. The pinkish bead of fluid looked so inviting, dribbling down the length and slicking his fingers. Just.. just--

         He tilted forward and licked the head.

         The cock in his hand jumped before sputtering in his face.

              “ **_s h i t!!_ ** ”

        Papyrus gasped, feeling the cum splash his face and he shied away. O-oh my.

         His tummy was warm again and his hands drifted to his pelvis, already pulsing with a fresh cunt.

         Blood didn't seem to be any less harder as he flopped onto his backside and gripped Papyrus, dragging him over on top of him. The supple heat nestled over his cock felt like heaven. Had he finally died?

             “fuck. fuck okay. do it yourself, I know you’re sore,” he licked over his teeth, red tongue sloppy. “i promise I won't do anything.”

         Papyrus inhaled sharply and shuddered as he rocked his hips and ground his dripping need over Blood’s girth. He looked. It was one thing to feel it, but to see it was jarring if the look of surprise and uncertainty meant anything.

              “B-BROTHER... ARE YOU SURE THAT WILL FIT??”

         A lazy grin spread across the older skeletons face as he caressed his inner femurs. While biting had to be sacrificed in this position, fondling and scratching was definitely still in the equation.

             “of course papy. you already did it earlier. you took my cock in your sweet little cunt like I’d always belonged there.”

         The color that exploded across Papyrus’s face was instantaneous and a whine tore through his throat as he dripped generously. His erratic grinding had Blood’s length slipping against all the right places and catching on his entrance more than once. Blood wanted nothing more than to slam into him but he _promised_.  

         Papyrus took a deep breath and rose up onto his knees with one set of fingers gently curled in Blood’s ribs and the other drifting underneath himself. O-oh. Blood was _thicker_ and oozing a viscous pre-cum that coated his phalanges in just a few quick strokes.

         Ever curious, he poked a couple into his mouth and started at Blood’s unrestrained growl and rutting hips.

        Papyrus gasped and scrambled for purchase as he was nearly bucked off. Blood grip on his leg tightened and he reach between them to grab at his own cock, rubbing the head between the slick folds and guiding it to nudge at his entrance. Papyrus’s insides clenched at once as if they knew an excitable friend was coming for a visit.

              “c’mon baby… fuck yourself down on big brother’s cock. ain't that what you want?”

         Papyrus keened and did just that, letting the head pop slickly inside before rocking his hips downwards for another inch, and then another and **_another_ ** \--. He moaned out and squirmed as he was filled, mentally congratulating Blood on his self control as he fully seated himself with an audibly wet noise.

         Blood watched himself get swallowed up in that sweet, tiny pussy with wide sockets

             “S-SANS, OH GOSH, O-OH GOSH SANS, BIG BROTHER IT'S SO GOOD--” His rambling pitched and trailed off as Blood thrust his hips up lazily, rotating and grinding his pelvis against the younger.

             “c’mon bro. aren't you letting me be lazy?” he trailed his fingers high up Papyrus’s femur before he delved downwards and teased at their connection.

         The lanky skeleton cried and lifted himself on shaking legs before letting gravity perform the rest. He dropped down hard enough to bounce and feel Blood stab at the back of his magic and stretch it in unimaginable ways.

             “D-DEEP… YOU REACH F-FARTHER THAN MY FINGERS…”

         Blood nearly came right then at the thought of Papyrus touching himself. Fuck.

              “b-baby bro, _please_. let me take care of you.”

         The furious head shaking made them growl and grip one of Papyrus tender ribs but his response was to pull himself up until the taut pain made him wail and drop back down on Blood’s length.

         ...heh.

         Blood increased the pressure every time Papyrus had to roll up, listening to his mewling as the pain heightened the pleasure of his drop.

             “g-geez, bro. who know you were so dirty, huh? fucking yourself on your b-big brothers cock. i thought you wanted it gentle? but look at you..”

         Papyrus wheezed and simply rode the small form harder, feeling the cock dragging along his inner walls, how they clenched and clung to the thickness spreading him open. It was a feeling like no other while accompanied with the strain of his ribs, that is until he dropped down and the sensation intensified. He mewled hopelessly as the girth stretched him anew as Blood bottomed out.

         Blood groaned and canted his hips to rock into their wet connection, reveling in the sloppy noises that echoed in the room. It was music to his non existent ears and as Papyrus pulled up, Blood grabbed his ribs to pull him down into his thrust.

         Papyrus convulsed and shuddered, a gurgle rising in his throat. His femurs trembled with the strain of holding up his own weight but he simply leaned forward and planted both palms on either side of Blood’s head, blinking away tears to peer down at the of skeleton.

       Blood looked positively delighted, wasting no time in gripping his hip bones and flexing his knees to thrust sharply in quick succession as he tilted his head to nibble on Papyrus now-in-reach sternum. Slapping noises echoed every time he plunged, wetter than bone on bone and it made Papyrus flush orange and wail, arms trembling.

         “tell me wh-what you want bro, tell me what my baby bro needs.”

             “SA-- BLOOD! BROTHER PLEASE! I NEED, I NEED MORE! I WANT YOU TO.. TO..” He trailed off into a blubber, orange tears streaking his face.

              “say it. say you want me to fuck you. tell me.”

              That was all that was needed. “BIG BROTHER! B-BIG BROTHER PLEASE! P-PLEASE FUCK ME, I-I-I WANT IT. I WANT YOU TO OPEN ME UP AGAIN A-AND FILL ME. BR-BROTHARG--”

         Blood wasted no time thrusting up, biting at ribs until marrow was dripping onto his face from various wounds. It was like he was drowning in Papyrus’s juices-- his pussy was definitely trying to drown his cock with the way slick gushed out around him and stained the floor. Every upward rut forced more out.

       Papyrus squeezed so tightly around him like he never wanted his cock to leave and he was hard pressed not to oblige, thrusting as hard as he could to feel the magic pulse and flex around the thick intrusion. It was harder to see with Papyrus hunched over but Blood could make out his red magic cleaving the orange in two every time he thrust. It was a bit interesting considering he could see the tip of his own cock.

         He swallowed the sudden influx of drool drubbing past his teeth. He’d get to actually **watch** himself come inside the younger skeleton.

         “f-fuck bro. god I'm gonna split you wide open. can you feel it? you’re so _tiny_ but your little cunt just eats me up. it has no choice but to open for big brothers cock.”

        He reaches between them with both hands and spreads Papyrus’s lips open so he can admire where he sinks into those soft orange folds, rubbing at his clit as he feds more of his dick inside. It’s taken so _easily_ despite Papyrus’s crying and scrambling.

              “FULL, ARG, B-BIG AH~ BROTHER PL-PLEASE, SO FULL, I WANNA--”

        Blood grunts and just thrusts again. If Papyrus was capable of speech he wasn’t doing a good job. A particularly hard thrust sent Papyrus reeling and squeezing with every rock but he simply jabbed until the walls gave way to his whims. His cunt was so tight...

        Papyrus was drooling at this point, magic bruised and churning around the length bludgeoning his insides with glee. He was squeezing and mewling as that familiar heat built up.

             “PLEASE!! F-FILL ME BROTHER! I WANT YOUR K-KIDS PLEASE!” Tears leaked harder, recalling his not-brother words. “I WANT TH-THEM ALL! I WANT THEM I-IN PLEASE **_\--!_ ** ”

         Snarling, Blood sunk his teeth into a lower rib until his mouth dripped with its juices and its dust speckled his cheeks. He drove in and felt his magic swell further, fit to burst. A brief moment passed before he channeled more magic into the engorged flesh and felt it bulge as he rocked. Papyrus howled then and **_really_ ** struggled, attempting to push himself up but his limbs weren't cooperating.

         Taking a deep breath, Blood used his fingers to spread Papyrus as far as he could as he tried to fuck his knot up into him. Only a few monsters had one naturally, but he could make his own. He’d make sure Papyrus was nice and full and--

         He slipped inside with an audible POP and it was silent until Papyrus screamed, seizing and coming around him.

              “s-shit!!” It took visible effort to keep his eyes trained on their magic, thrusting steadily into their tight channel until that tightening feeling grew and he let go.

         Hot cum splurted from the tip and splattered the magic hard enough for Papyrus to buck from the sensation. It pulsed and throbbed and oozed out, slowly filling up tiny spaces around his cock with his thick seed. Soon enough the orange channel was filled to the brim with red.

         Blood shifted and ignored all of Papyrus over sensitive whines. It took a minute or two of reluctant cooperation for him to prop himself against the counter and for Papyrus to sit astride him. He could’ve easily dispersed the knot at anytime but...

              “heh. look papy. i filled you up with _me_. you’re so full I had to plug you up. just look at it, it's beautiful.”

         Blood gently rubbed at the magic’s outer sheath, using his other hand to draw Papyrus’s over. Hesitant phalanges brushed over the magic until it firmed with curiosity.

         When he peered up he realized Papyrus was staring at his stomach cavity with wide sockets.

              “TH-THAT'S ALL...YOU?” His words were slurred and freshly fucked, and Blood briefly wondered what it’d be liked to actually fuck his mouth but that thought was swept away as Papyrus convulsed around him again, walls tightening impossibly further as he came.

        Again.

              “h- _holy_ fuck, papy--” Blood keened, hips stuttering as he tried to instinctively thrust before recalling they were tied together, but the orgasming walls had no trouble bringing him around to another completion.

        This time he couldn't ignore Papyrus’s cries of “ _TOO FULL, STOP, STOPSTOP--!”_ as his cum tried to make room, so he released his magic and listened to Papyrus’s moaning as cum flooded from him.

         He wasn't hungry any longer.

\----

Papyrus awoke to poorly concealed crying, feeling his head cradled against something soft. Curiously, he peeked up.

         Sans.

 **_His_ ** Sans.

         Not Blood, but his **actual** brother. There were no cracks or holes in his head and his shirt was as clean as could be.

         His eye.. His eye was so **blue**. It reminded him of home and warmth.

             “B-BROTHER..  BROTHER I MISSED YOU.”

         Sans knocked their foreheads together and a towel gently rubbed his cheek. It was then Papyrus noticed they were in the rarely used bathroom. He often forgot the room existed considering there wasn’t much that got Skeletons dirty, but here he was, sitting in a tub of water with his drenched brother bathing him.

             “p-paps.. im so sorry, i wasn't here, i wasn't **_there_ ** \--”

             “SHH, BIG BROTHER! IT IS OKAY, I AM UNHARMED!”

             “p-paps! you’re missing three - no five - ribs, your knees are cracked, and your pelvis is **wreck** \--”

             “AS LONG AS YOU ARE HERE WITH ME BROTHER, I WILL ALWAYS BE OKAY…”

         Papyrus shuffled closer to the edge of the tub, reaching over with unsteady arms to grab the shorted skeleton and bring him into a hug. His brother's ministrations didn’t cease, the towel gently and diligently cleaning his bones. He tiredly pressed his teeth against Sans’ cheek in a skeleton kiss before letting his head thump against his shoulder.

             “...i love ya, paps.”

             “AND I LOVE YOU MORE, BROTHER!”

        Sans busted up the machine that night, despite Papyrus’s protests of all his hard work. **_Never again_ **. If Papyrus wouldn't let him go and kill the scumbag, he’d make sure it never happened again.

         They set on the couch all night, gorging on “GET WELL SPAGHETTI” and sitting as close as possible.

         Papyrus continuously insisted he was fine but Sans could tell he was subdued, almost _lazy_. He couldn't tell if that was a bad thing, but he wouldn’t force his little brother to tell him anything yet.

       But the way he was when Sans got him back… unconscious and dripping obscenely with familiar magic.

       Sans shuffled and pressed his face against his brothers chest, taking care to avoid the healing bones.

       ( _His own magic_. )

         

**Author's Note:**

> I barely edited this I'm not drunk enough.


End file.
